


Lieutenant Bennet's Visit [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: AU, Age of Sail, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bechdel Test Pass, Crossover, Female Protagonist, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Lieutenant Bennet's Visit" by Beatrice_Otter.</p><p>"Elizabeth’s reality is far different from her sisters’."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lieutenant Bennet's Visit [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lieutenant Bennet's Visit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143749) by [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/pseuds/Beatrice_Otter). 



Length: 18:47  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/lieutenant%20bennet's%20visit.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/lieutenant-bennets-visit).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! Also used to fill my "au: fantasy" square for trope_bingo.


End file.
